


The Christmas sun

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Australian Christmas, Christmas fic, F/F, I try to be cute, just some pure fluff, secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been dating long distance for two years and this Christmas Lexa is coming to Australia. Clarke is determined to make it extra special for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The Christmas sun

**Author's Note:**

> So like the past few years the tumblr clexa secret santa I've written a short fic for my secret santa. And once again I have not managed to finish it in time but hey I did finish it. This year the lucky winner is Hedasanger I really hope she enjoys it.

“Why you didn’t do your Christmas shopping before Christmas Eve is totally beyond me. I also don’t see why we have to try and crowd into these markets to get some fish either” Octavia said and looked like she was about to continue when she was jostled by a tall, well built black man who was quick to lash out in anger.

“Watch where you’re going girl” his voice was deep but arrogant and Octavia looked to be about to start fighting but Clarke was quick to grab Octavia by the arm and drag her away down towards the fishmonger section of the market and into the thicker crowds.

The Queen Victoria Markets in the heart of Melbourne was incredibly busy on Christmas Eve; Clarke had woken up super early to drag anyone willing to come with her into the city to get her order of seafood and other last-minute “super” necessary items.

“It’s Lexa’s first Christmas in Australia; I just want it to be special” Clarke half shouted to be heard over the loud crowd and the shouting of the fishmongers as she led Octavia to one of the largest and busiest. Looking at the six people behind the counter Clarke saw the one she was looking for and dragged Octavia down to the end of the stall where there was less appetising seafood where a tanned woman with wild, fizzy red hair was working.

“Hey Clarke, nice to see you made it nice and early” the woman said as she rummaged around in the fridge in front of her.

“Yeah Luna, good to see you. I won’t take much of your time since I know you’re going flat out all day.” Clarke said as she pulled out the money to pay for the large parcel of seafood that Luna handed over.

“Merry Christmas Clarke, you still on for new year’s? I can’t wait to meet Lexa” Luna said with a smile as she looked over Clarke’s shoulder to see another customer.

“Merry Christmas to you too Luna. Lexa is very excited for her first Christmas down under, and she’s staying for like a month.” Clarke said and her smile was glowing so brightly.

“Fuck you’re so in love. Go and wow your girl Clarke” Luna said waving Clarke away so Luna could get back to work.

Weaving their way through the crowds out of the markets they went back to where Clarke had parked and put the seafood in the fridge Clarke had borrowed from her parents and set up for this trip into the city.

“So what did you get today?” Ocvtavia asked.

“Couple of kilos of prawns and a few nice pieces of Barramundi. Just need to get the most important thing for Christmas this year; Lexa at the airport.” Clarke said as she turned out of the carpark into the crazy traffic of Melbourne.

“So great to have her here for Christmas, I love it whenever she visits” Octavia was smiling but her happiness was nothing compared to Clarke’s at seeing her girlfriend again.

…

_Two and a half years earlier Clarke had been accepted for a six-month course in America working under the famous artist Becca Woods. The course was a special focus on using different mediums; lights, wood and water being the ones Clarke was most interested in._

_Clarke had landed at JFK airport alone and was soon overwhelmed by the sheer size of the crowds and intense atmosphere. After a frustrating time getting through customs Clarke finally emerged into the arrivals area and was greeted by Beeca Woods the famous artist and her daughter Lexa._

_She must have been so tired because she had never seen anyone so beautiful as Lexa and clearly, she was dreaming because nobody was that attractive. The Woods women had picked her up and took her to her accommodation on the campus of the small arts school. Lexa wasn’t an artist herself, but she was always around the campus, helping the people who had moved a long way for this course to settle in and feel less alone. Clarke had come the furthest, with everyone else coming from the US or Canada, Becca had seen her art expedition at her in her final year of university in Melbourne._

_Clarke’s isolation led to Lexa spending a lot of her time with her and the two girls developed feelings for each other. Their relationship really blossomed, and it was with only a few weeks left that Clarke admitted that she didn’t want to lose Lexa from her life when she moved back to Australia. Lexa told Clarke she felt the same._

_“So are we going to be dating long distance? Or just stay in touch?” Clarke asked, nerves coming through “I mean it’s not easy to visit each other but I would love to do what we can but if you don’t want the pressure or anything we can just be friends?”_

_“I love you too much, I would love to try” Lexa said. With those words the long-distance relationship was agreed on. Clarke and Lexa managed to visit each other twice each over the two and a half years with Lexa telling Clarke in November 2019 that she had managed to get a whole month off to come to Australia. Clarke would be surprised with just how much her life would change with this visit._

…

Christmas Eve 2019

“Usually when I pick up someone from the airport I just wait for them in the car park designed for waiting and then just pick them up when they call but Lexa is special. I’m paying the stupid expensive parking and going to hug her as soon as she gets through customs.” Clarke said as she finished locking the car and joining Octavia as they walked through the packed car park into the madness that was an airport on Christmas Eve.

“Clarke you haven’t been able to stop smiling since Lexa told you a month ago that she was coming to visit, you are so in love with that girl.” Octavia was smiling at Clarke instead of making the usual joking gestures of being grossed out by the sheer adoration her best friend and Lexa had for each other.

“I know, it’s amazing. Last time I saw her was June when I visited her for a few weeks. Her boss was being a jerk and had her working on some new project that was making her work longer. Since I don’t have any big projects right now; just preparing for the new show I’m putting on at the gallery in March we can have a lot more relaxing time together” Clarke was talking very fast as she looked at the arrivals and saw that Lexa’s plane had just landed.

“Go on, rush off like you want to; I’ll follow you at my own pace. I wouldn’t want to interrupt this reunion” Octavia said and gave her a shove in the direction of Lexa.

Clarke soon saw Lexa in her comfortable clothes and glasses and was stunned by her beauty like every other time she saw her. How could someone still be so beautiful after just flying across the world Clarke needed to ask her but the first thing she needed to do was get Lexa in her arms again.

It was obvious the moment that Lexa saw Clarke, her whole face went from stoic and neutral “flight mode” she called it to a bright beaming smile and her pace quickened until the two women wrapped each other tightly and their lips met into a heart melting, familiar kiss of reunion.

“I am so happy I managed to make it here for Christmas, you are going to love your present Clarke” Lexa said, her voice soft as she rubbed her nose against Clarke’s with soft affection.

“I get a present? I thought YOU were my present” Clarke said, she was almost like a kid again with the magic of Christmas combined with Lexa’s love.

“You’re so adorable, but yes you do get a present as well as this visit. It wouldn’t be good to visit my girlfriend for Christmas and leave her without a present” Lexa said and was slightly distracted by Clarke’s wandering hands. “Oi, no present until tomorrow; if you can behave.” Lexa’s words were accompanied by swatting Clarke’s wandering hands away.

“So you two took exactly 0.6 seconds to be disgustingly cute; it’s nice to see you again Lexa” Octavia said as she walked up with a grin, she was about to give Lexa a hug but the two women were still inseparable so she just stood next to them awkwardly for a few moments.

“Sorry O, got caught up in seeing Clarke again, come here” Lexa said as she wrapped Octavia in a hug. Clarke took Lexa’s back and with her beaming grin asked if they were ready to head back to her house. The girls were quick to agree, and they made their way through the crowds to their parked car.

…

The heat of the afternoon and Lexa’s exhaustion made the prospect of doing anything utterly unappealing so once they stepped into Clarke’s air conditioned house they were quick to collapse onto the couch.

“You’re finally here” Clarke was still smiling broadly at having her girlfriend in her arms, “I’ve got a surprise for you tonight, then tomorrow we are having a bunch of people over for presents and lunch. I’ve put a lot of effort in to this Christmas, since it’s your first one here in Australia; gotta show you how the aussies do it.”

“You know you don’t have to go to all this trouble just for me, right love?” Lexa said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Clarke gave her one but was quick to get up, “Oh you haven’t even heard just how awesome our carols are, and some of our Christmas songs that aren’t carols as well. Come on, you’ll love them” Clarke was so excited and Lexa just smiled and shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend. If she was this excited just to spend Christmas with her she was going to be overwhelmed with Lexa’s present.

Clarke went to the stereo and chucked in an old cd that had a bunch of Australian Christmas songs on it; Jingle bells in a rusty holden ute, Six White Boomers and Santa Never made it into Darwin were the main ones that Clarke showed her and then she brought out one version of the twelve days of Christmas that she always loved.

Lexa was just sitting in awe of her girlfriends singing voice and sheer enthusiasm as she got to the last verse:   
  


_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Twelve parrots prattling  
Eleven numbats nagging   
Ten lizards leaping  
Nine wombats working  
Eight dingoes digging  
Seven possums playing  
Six brolgas dancing  
Five kangaroos  
Four koalas cuddling  
Three kookaburras laughing  
Two pink galahs  
And an emu up a gum tree_

Clarke finished the song by jumping up onto the coffee table and belting out the last line arms spread. She looked at Lexa and gave a broad smile and an elaborate bow and Lexa cheered and applauded.

“You are an absolute dork Clarke Griffin and I love you so much” Lexa said pulling Clarke in for a hug and kissed her passionately.

“I’ve even got more to show you tonight; if you think I’m a dork now just you wait babe” Clarke’s smile was brighter than the Australian summer sun.

…

As the day changed to evening Clarke and Lexa settled town in front of the tv to watch the annual Carols by Candlelight which was a major charity event for Vision Australia, a charity dedicated to blind and vision impaired. It was a great event and the wide crowd shots of all the candles after the sun goes down were incredible.

After the carols were finished Clarke took Lexa outside to look at her Christmas lights, the display was incredible. She had a set of wire kangaroos with lights wrapped around them pulling Santa’s sleigh, a bunch of snowmen that glowed and the roof was ringed with lights.

“It’s beautiful” Lexa said but Clarke just grinned.

“You haven’t seen the best bit babe” Clarke said as she flipped a switch and the empty space in the roof lit up with lights forming the words “MERRY CHRISTMAS DOWN UNDER LEXA.”

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect Clarke” Lexa said, and she melted into Clarke’s arms.

…

Christmas Day 

Clarke had invited a few of her friends around for Christmas day; Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori and Raven and they had all shown up loaded with presents and food. Lexa had met them all on her previous visits to Australia and enjoyed their company most of the time.

Donning her santa hat Clarke was excited and smiling and handed out the presents, laughing and enjoying the company of her friends. Lexa’s present from Murphy was a set of wooden letters spelling out her name, upon closer investigation they were made of different woods.

“See, it’s Lexa Woods” Murphy said and the lame joke was actually thoughtful with the gift, and then Clarke got her own name in wooden letters “Clarke Woods because we can all see how you and Lexa is going to go” Murphy said with a sweet smile.

“It’s a Christmas miracle; John Murphy is being kind and sweet” Emori said with a swift peck on the cheek to her boyfriend.

“I can be nice!” Murphy said with mock offense.

“Yeah but to other adults?” Lexa said with a smile; “Although you have an awesome gift, my present for Clarke is the greatest one of the day.” Lexa said as she pulled out a long thin box from behind her. It was wrapped with a gorgeous green bow and as she handed it to Clarke people could see Lexa was a little nervous.

“Beautifully wrapped my dear, wonder what it is” Clarke said as she removed the bow and lifted the lid to reveal a piece of paper. Clarke unfolded it and as she read the first few lines her face changed from one of confusion to a hopeful one.

“Dear Lexa Woods, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for the position Residential Coordinator at La Trobe University. If there is any assistance, we can provide with your relocation we will be happy to accommodate.” Clarke read the letter out loud and then looked to her girlfriend.

“Yes Clarke, I have been accepted at a university here, my experience with assisting students of my mother’s school was a big help. So, this holiday isn’t just a holiday; I’m moving here. Is that ok?” Lexa asked suddenly very nervous and was surprised by Clarke’s scream of glee.

“Oh my goddesses this is the greatest Christmas, no the greatest day ever” Clarke shouted and threw herself onto Lexa with a tight hug and peppering her with kisses. “You lot can fuck off for an hour, lunch is delayed I need to celebrate” Clarke said and tried to take Lexa upstairs.

“Clarke, we can celebrate properly tonight but we should celebrate with your friends and your favourite holiday, plus you went to so much effort for today” Lexa said pulling Clarke into her lap and Clarke just sat there and giggled and blushed. Lexa was happy that Clarke had liked her surprise gift.

“You are the best girlfriend ever, I should just wife you now Lex.”

“I look forward to it my love” Lexa said and she had never been happier and was excited to look forward to life in Australia with Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic is enjoyable and also if you learnt anything about some aspects of Australian Christmas let me know because most of these are my own traditions, I watch carols every year (i try to on Christmas eve but failing that I catch the rerun at lunch on christmas day) the songs i mentioned are real songs, definitely check out santa never made it into darwin (a song about a cyclone that levelled a city on christmas eve in 1974, good song sad story just another way australia has interesting christmases). Hope you enjoyed the fic and your own holiday season.


End file.
